


Is it ever too late?

by Oncer993



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, He loves her too, Howard found Steve in 1947, Peggy is engaged to Daniel, Post Agent Carter season 2, Steggy - Freeform, but she's still in love with Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Peggy and Daniel's wedding day, the unlikeliest of guests show up. How will they react upon seeing Steve Rogers, alive and well, in front of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the ice and into my life again

Peggy stood side by side with Daniel at the altar, holding his hand and staring back at his brown eyes that shone with adoration. She loved him; she loved him _so_ much, but deep down she knew he could never completely have her heart for it already belonged to another.

It belonged to Steve Rogers before he was Captain America. Before he went down in the ice never to be found again. There, a chunk of her heart lived, frozen and doomed to be lost forever.

She mustn’t think of that now; not on her wedding day. Not when she was preparing to spend the rest of her life with Daniel. He didn’t deserve that and she had made peace with this. Hadn’t she?

She didn’t accept Daniel’s first proposal and feared he wouldn’t ask again. To her surprise, he did. She had said yes. After he had asked her a dozen or so times if she was sure; If she truly wanted him, a life with him, a family, a real life together. She said yes again and she _had_ meant it.

“If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Peggy turned her head to look at the few wedding guest in attendance. The remaining members of the Hollowing commandos, one of which, Dugan, had walked her down the aisle, Captain Phillips, and Edwin and Ana Jarvis to name a few. Not a smidgen of doubt or worry was evident on their faces. They smiled and gave her encouraging nods.

 _Good_ , she thought as she turned to face Daniel again. She didn’t want to have to punch someone for ruining her big day. It would be bloody awful to injure her fist or worse, her dress, because she had to put someone in their place.

“Well—, the priest never got to finish his sentence as the church doors were swung open fiercely.

Peggy’s brows instantly furrowed as she heard the loud interruption. She had half the mind to swear, but thankfully she was mindful of where she was. Her eyes narrowed and her head whipped in the direction of the door though.

It was probably Howard, drunk and unashamed, and prepared to make an excuse about why he was so late. Only it wasn’t Howard. It was—it couldn’t be.

“Steve?” Her voice came out barely louder than a whisper. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. That must be it. Steve was gone. He was lost God knows where never to be seen again. He was absolutely not standing in the doorway. He was certainly not stalking towards her and a slightly nervous and confused Daniel, who was gripping her arm as if he wanted to throw her behind him.

“Peg, I am so sorry!” came Howard’s voice as he rushed in after Steve desperately trying to catch his breath.

Steve wasn’t wearing his suit. He had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of khaki trousers. Bare foot too, just like he had been after Project Re-birth. His hair was disheveled as if he had jumped straight out of his sleep and came here. His eyes, they were angry, tired and heartbroken.

Peggy found her feet walking ahead to close the distance between herself and Steve, but Daniel’s hand held her back.

“Peggy what are you doing? What the hell is going on?” She heard him hiss but her eyes didn’t turn to meet his. Hers were too captivated by Steve’s.

By now the guest were just as baffled. The priest stood there gawking in disbelief, silently questioning if he should go on with the ceremony or make his exit.

Peggy’s head was still spinning. Her heart was still threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

“This is mad. This cannot be happening.” She closed her eyes; her last sight was of Steve stopping a short distance in front of her, Howard finally catching up to him.

“Peggy,” Steve called for her. His voice trying to remain strong but it managed to crack just a little with the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling.

She opened her eyes, but her hand came up to stop him from reaching out to her.

“Captain,” Daniel said at last, addressing the man and stepping forward with the help of his crutch. “What the hell is going on?” he repeated his earlier question as his eyes darted between the two men who crashed his wedding.

He couldn’t take on Rogers. He knew that although his ego was yelling at him to try because he was a man after all. Howard was an easier target; he was sure he could easily unleash his rage out on him.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Howard’s loud voice cut him off.

“We found him. Obviously,” Howard said. “He’s been out of the ice for a few months now. I didn’t know how to tell you, Peggy. You were getting married. How could I tell you?”

Steve pulled his lips into a tight line as he curled his fingers into a fist. He wanted to punch Howard, but he knew better. He knew that if he started he’d never stop and he just wasn’t that kind of guy. So he held it all in, allowing the anger to burn violently in his chest.

“How?” was all Peggy managed to say. How did they find him? How did he wake up?

“Truth is I never stopped looking despite my promises to you. You were so busy starting up SHIELD and you had Daniel’s help. As long as I supplied the tech, I was able to do as I pleased and well, I had to bring him home Peggy.” Howard shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Peggy wanted to strangle Howard. Not only had he kept this all a secret from her and broke his promise to allow Steve to just rest in peace; he had found him and turned her life upside down. She was getting married but could she go through with it now?

She didn’t strangle Howard. She didn’t even yell at him. She tossed her small bouquet on the ground and ran past the three men, leaving them staring at her retreating figure feeling bewildered.

Ana rose from her seat taking after her. Angie followed. They found her in the small room they had used to dress for the ceremony. Only instead of glowing like the bride-to-be she was earlier, she was crumbled on the floor with tears streaking her face.

She didn’t even try to yell at them or push them away when she saw them join her. She allowed them to pull her into their comforting embrace.

"He's alive." She said in between tears. "He's alive...he's actually alive."

"Yes, English...he's back." Angie said as she looked over at Ana. The other woman gave her a nod. "We'll figure it out, Peggy, you needn't worry." Ana cooed gently.

 

 

 


	2. Decisions to make

Steve continued to stand in the same space as the other two men. Silently judging Daniel, the man who managed to steal Peggy’s heart while he was _technically_ dead. It was completely wrong of him to want to attack him, but he couldn’t help how he felt. He had Peggy; his Peggy, although he’d never say that to her out loud because he knew she’d find it degrading.

“I’m sure she’ll be back any minute now.” Howard spoke as he looked around.

“This is your fault, Stark.” Daniel muttered as he shook his head.

 _Leave it to the bastard to ruin today for him and Peggy_ , he thought. 

“I’m going to find her.” He said at last. He wouldn’t keep standing around waiting like an idiot. He needed to see Peggy. He needed to know where her head was at and what all this meant for them. Was there still a “them” anymore? Had the sight of Steve changed everything so quickly?

He stalked away, his crutch clanking at his side, in the direction Peggy had ran off in.

“It’s good to see ya Cap,” Dugan greeted him.

Steve smiled. It was nice to see more familiar faces, faces that hadn’t tried to keep him hidden and away from Peggy that is. He shook the hands of the men who served with him during the war.

“Didn’t think we’d see ya again.”

“That makes two of us.” Steve nodded his head.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back.” Gabe clamped his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Again he just nodded, hoping he was right.

_

“This is all so bloody terrible.”

Peggy accepted Angie’s hand as she rose up from the floor. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life; instead it had turned out to be a shit show.

“Shall I go out and address the guests?” Ana offered.

“No, they…they can wait or leave. Frankly I don’t care.” Peggy shook her head.

She dared to peer at herself in the mirror. Gray lines ran down her face from where her mascara and tears mixed. She picked up a napkin and began to dab at them.

It did nothing to fix her red eyes though. Frustrated, she threw the napkin down and slammed her fist against the table.

“Just send them all home.”

“Of course Ms. Carter,” Ana hurried out of the room and nearly bumped into Daniel.

“Is she still in there?” He asked after he managed to step out of the way in time.

Ana wasn’t sure if Peggy wanted to see him.

“I believe she needs a moment to herself.” Ana said gently.

“Like hell she does.” Daniel grunted and opened the door.

Sighing, Ana left to dismiss the guests and decided Peggy could handle Daniel better than she could.

“The room please,” Daniel said to Angie.

Angie glanced at Peggy who nodded her head and told her it was okay to leave them alone. 

Silence, a terribly tense silence filled the space.

“Well say something,” Peggy said at last, the quietness was driving her mad.

“I’m not sure I know what to say.” He replied truthfully.

“Did you know about this?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Peggy shouted at him. The gall of the man.

“I find it a bit strange he wakes up and knows we’re getting married today.”

“Because Howard has a big mouth perhaps? Daniel, I can’t believe you’d honestly think so little of me.”

He sighed, “I don’t, Peggy.” He walked towards her as she glared at him with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. “I’m sorry.” He propped his crutch against the table and pulled her closer to him.

She stiffened at his touch and then chastised herself. This was _Daniel_ , the man she was going to marry. “I’m just as confused as you are.” She whispered.

“I know.” He planted a kiss in her dark brown curls. “If you need time to figure this all out, I understand.”

The defeat in his voice was enough to chip away at the remainder of Peggy’s heart. She had dreamt of Steve coming back a million times. Before, besides Michael, he was the only other person she wanted desperately to be returned to her. When she poured the last vial of his blood into the sea, that was her goodbye; her closure and her final acceptance that he was just not coming back.

Life was truly cruel. It gave her what she wanted after all just at the worst time possible. She couldn’t just end things with Daniel but she couldn’t ignore her heart either. What was she to do? How could she make such a difficult decision?

“Take your time, Peggy just don’t leave me hanging too long?” Daniel asked as he pulled back.

“Alright,” She promised as she kissed his cheek.

He picked up his crutch and left. Peggy willed herself to change out of her dress after a few quiet moments had passed. She wasn’t certain about much in that moment, but she knew the wedding wasn’t going to be resumed.

She slipped back into her white silk button down and grey wide leg pants and powered her face again. She was thankful that her curls hadn’t fallen, but she brushed them with her fingers anyways before leaving the room.

She readied herself for whatever lied ahead as she turned the corner and joined the others. The hushed conversation between Howard and Steve came to an end the minute they heard the sound of her heels. Ana and Angie were nowhere in sight, but Mr. Jarvis was still there.

“Ana rode along with Ms. Martinelli.” He explained. “I decided to stay in case someone needed a ride.”

“Very well,” Peggy said, turning to look at Steve and Howard.

Steve wanted to say something but he kept his mouth closed.

“We need to talk but we can’t do it here.”

“We can come back to my place.” Howard offered.

“Absolutely not. I was thinking my office.”

“At SHIELD?”

“We’ll have privacy.”

“Alright, well let’s go Jarvis.” Howard told his butler.

Mr. Jarvis lead them towards the car. Steve and Peggy walked behind the other two with an awkward distance between one another.

“It’s good to see you Peg,” He said at last.

Peggy wasn’t sure what to say. It was good to see him too just not under the circumstances. She just nodded her head and continued on.

_

Peggy guided them through a secret entrance to her office; because of course she’d have one. She was the director after all. Jarvis decided it’d be best to wait in the car leaving the three of them to talk amongst themselves.

Howard took Peggy’s seat behind her desk, much to her annoyance, and glanced back and forth between her and Steve.

“You can have a seat if you like, Steve.”

“I’d prefer to stand.” He told her.

She stood as well. “Howard, I believe you have some explaining to do.”

Like a child who was about to be disciplined by their parents for misbehaving at school, Howard frowned before opening his mouth.

He explained that his latest “vacation” was really just a cover up for him to go back and look for Steve. They were about to give up the search for that evening when they discovered him. It took him a while to thaw out. Was that the proper term, did humans thaw out? He actually paused to have the debate with himself before going on. Steve had been awake less than a week. He was probed and prodded, kept under careful watch as if he really was a lab rat again.

As far as they knew, he was fine but they still wanted to keep a close eye on him. He had been frozen for almost two years after all.

“That explains some things.” Peggy started “But it doesn’t explain why he’s—you’re here.” She finished, directing the latter to Steve himself.

He looked surprised at her recognition of him. They had both been paying attention to Howard. He cleared his throat before answering her.

“I overheard some things, whispers and little talks here and there. It didn’t mean anything to me at first. Howard wouldn’t tell me where you were whenever I asked so I started to ask the nurses and doctors there. They were tight lipped as well, but when I stopped asking I guess they got careless. They started talking about a wedding. I didn’t know it was yours at first. It didn’t take long for me to put the pieces together after a while so when Howard came back to tell me he’d be away for a few days I flat out asked him. The look on his face told me everything and well…the rest is history.”

“Not history,” Howard interjected before Peggy could speak. “He threatened one of my men to give him the details. Not sure why he didn’t demand it out of me, maybe he still respects me.”

Steve snorted.

“Or not,” Howard said with feigned sadness.

“I wasn’t gonna hurt him. I just needed some answers.”

“Howard, I think you should leave the room.” Peggy nodded her head towards the door.

“You sure?”

“Leave,” She rolled her eyes.

She mumbled something about him being a wanker as he walked by.

“I got ears ya know, Peg?”

“You’re still here?” 

He left with a dramatic slam. Steve finally sat down in the empty seat in front of Peggy’s desk. She took the seat next to him.

Peggy allowed herself to look at him, really look at him, while he hung his head down. He looked exactly the same before he went off to defeat Red Skull minus his attire. His golden blonde hair, his bright blue eyes; he was still the same Steve she remembered.

“You haven’t changed at all.”

He lifted his head and looked at her, a small smile playing at his lips. “You’re still as beautiful as I remember too.”

“Well,” She sighed, trying to hide her own growing smile. “I’m happy you’re back Steve, truthfully.”

“Me too. I’d apologize for crashing your big day but I’d hate to lie to ya.”

 _Well at least he was being honest_ , Peggy thought.

“It wasn’t easy for me to move on.” She found herself saying although she knew she wasn’t wrong for it. She had mourned him for as long as she could, she still had her days.

“Daniel is a good man.”

“I don’t doubt that. You wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

“Your return rather complicates things though.” She admitted.

“How so?” He asked, feeling hopeful.

“Steve…you know how I feel about you.” She closed her eyes. She wouldn’t cry, not again. She wasn’t that bloody weak. “I allowed myself to think you’d come back. You’d make it out of the ice somehow, Howard would find you but at some point I had to be honest with myself. The war ended, thanks to you and I had to move on. I started working at the New York division of the SSR. It’s where I met Daniel.”

Steve didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want her to tell him how in love she was in with someone else, someone that wasn’t him.

“I want to be fair to Daniel, to you and myself. You understand, don’t you?” She opened her eyes, glancing over at him once again.

He met her eyes and nodded his head. “I do, Peg. I just wish Howard hurried up.”

“As do I, Darling.” She had stopped herself from using the word up until now. “Somehow, I’ll figure this all out.”

“You always do and Peg?” He paused for a moment. “I’ll support whatever you decide. I just want you to be happy.”

“I would have been happy with you. If you weren’t so stubborn and brave…if you just--”

She stopped herself. She wouldn’t get upset with him for the choice he made. Hadn’t she told him something similar when Bucky had fallen to his death? She didn’t want to make a hypocrite out of herself.

Never before had Steve regretted his decision, not until now. He hadn’t thought about what it would mean, what he’d leave behind. When you know you’re going to die, then what’s the point of thinking of the future?

“You did a great thing, Captain. I apologize for getting short with you.”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it Peg. I’m sorry for leaving you.” He reached out for her hand cautiously and unsure at first before he finally rested his atop of hers. To both their surprise, she didn’t withdraw from his touch.

“But you’re back now.”

“Yeah and I’m not going anywhere.”

Peggy knew she shouldn’t feel so happy upon hearing those words, but she was. She was allowed to feel wasn't she? She had spent far too much time worrying about what others might think; how they would judge her in the past. 

She looked at his hand and back at his face. He held her gaze with a look of determination. She knew he wasn't going to give up on them. As for her, she would put her happiness first no matter what it meant.


	3. A restless mind

Sleep didn’t come easy to Peggy as she lie in bed that night. Her mind continued to replay the day's events as if the memories were on a never ending loop. The wedding, Steve and Howard barging in, the conversations afterwards. It tired her out tremendously yet her mind wouldn’t just be quiet.  

Once she finally accepted the fact that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep, she tossed the sheets aside and went to put on some tea. The apartment was quiet, not that it was unusual since she lived alone. Daniel had his own apartment and they had talked about finding their own place together after the wedding. Perhaps her particular mood made it feel emptier than it truly was; it made her feel lonelier than she was used to.

“Nothing a cup of tea can’t solve,” She whispered to herself as she put the kettle on the stove.

As she watched it heat up, she thought on her current dilemma. What was she going to do?

Daniel or Steve. Her fiancé or the man she loved with all of her heart. It reminded her of when she was in a similar situation with Dr. Wilkes and Daniel. She felt bonded with Jason due to society’s outlook on them both. Him an African American scientist and she a female agent. No one thought they belonged, but they fought to show that they did.

Daniel was harder to read, harder to understand initially. When she had come to California to assist on an assignment it seemed as though he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. She later found out he was engaged but Violet ended it when she realized Daniel wasn’t as in love with her as much as she had thought. Peggy pitied the other woman, but respected her so much more because she refused to be second best even to her.

She had always admired Daniel’s desire to do the right thing no matter what the cost. It reminded her of Steve. Now that he was back she wondered if she had been subconsciously trying to impose Steve onto Daniel. If she choose him, if she walked down that aisle once more would it lead to a happy life?

The whistling of the kettle pulled her away from her thoughts. Thankful for the distraction and the hot beverage, she sat at the dining table and began to sip on it slowly. Whatever decision she was going to make was going to have to wait. She refused to not enjoy her tea in peace.

_

Steve didn’t know if it was Howard’s way of trying to get back in his good graces or he was genuinely being helpful, but he didn’t care enough to ask. He was just relived when he told him he didn’t have to go back to the facility that had been his temporary home. Not that he could _make_ him go back anyhow. He moved him to one of his many apartments in the city.

“Mr. Rogers are you sure you won’t be needing any further assistance?” Jarvis asked as Steve began to make his way to the front door.

“You’ve done more than enough, thanks,”

“Well if the need arises, I am only a phone call away.” Jarvis nodded curtly and went back to the car.

Jarvis had not only brought him clothing, Steve still wasn’t sure how he knew the right size for him, but he had also prepared the place beforehand for him. He was a remarkable guy and he thought someone like Howard might not deserve him. He knew that was his own anger and bitterness talking though. Aside from his many flaws, he still saw Howard as a good man and friend. He wouldn’t tell him that anytime soon though.

He sighed loudly as he took in his new surroundings. It was certainly Howard’s place. He had already seen five portraits of him and he had only seen the kitchen and living room. He was grateful for the peace and quiet though. He could think clearly which he hadn’t been able to do before. There was always someone there, always someone watching.

Perhaps he was too quick in his desire for solitude. It didn’t take long for the negative thoughts to fire off in his head.

_Peggy won’t choose you._

_She was getting married for Goodness sake!_

_She never liked you yet alone loved you._

_You’ll never be more than the sick kid from Brooklyn._

He willed them away. He willed his mind to grant him silence but it was relentless. He began to wonder if the thoughts held some truth to them. Peggy was walking down the aisle; Peggy clearly loved Daniel. Had his return simply screwed things up?

The truth was he never considered it. He selfishly thought Peggy would still be the same woman he promised to dance with; the same woman he kissed before going to face Red Skull.

It was silly of him to think she’d put her life on hold for him when he was dead to the world. Maybe things would have been better off if Howard never found him, if he was still trapped in the ice.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he flopped backwards against the couch, one final thought crossing his mind:

Peggy was and probably always would be the love of his life; _his_ right partner. The question now was, was he the same thing to her?


	4. What she deserves

Peggy refused to allow her crumbling love life to interfere with her work. She had come too far for that. However, after working for hours with seemingly no end in sight, her assistant adamantly insisted that she take a lunch break. When she continued to shoot his suggestions down, Jarvis showed up, thanks to Howard, and wouldn’t leave until she agreed to eat.

She gave in at last because how the hell was she supposed to bloody concentrate with him rambling on?

Jarvis pulled up to the L&L automat and went around to the other side to get the door for Peggy. She stopped insisting that it wasn’t necessary a long time ago.

“Should I ask why we’ve come here?”

“Well, if I may be frank Miss Carter—

Peggy interrupted him with a loud sigh.

“I believe you could use a friend to speak with given your current predicament and you’ve always loved the pie here.”

“The pie _is_ pretty good I suppose.”

Peggy wouldn’t acknowledge that it wasn’t a horrible idea to have someone to talk to. But would she? Could she truly open about it, even to Angie?

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis,”

“I’ll be back round to collect you in an hour!” He smiled and waited for a minute to make sure she got in safely. It was a totally unnecessary thing to do but Mr. Jarvis took his job very seriously.

_

It would have been better if Peggy ate a bit of real food first but she didn’t care, she walked up to the glass case and purchased a slice of pie before taking a seat.

As she ate away, oblivious to the world around her, Angie slid into the booth in front of her.

“It’s just me, English.” Angie held up her hands when she saw Peggy reach for the knife beside her.

“Well you should know better than to sneak up on me.”

“Not too hard to do when you look like you’re a billion miles away. Wanna talk about it?”

She certainly did not want to air out her dirty laundry out in the public. She sighed and began to confide in her friend anyway.

“You’d think after everything I’ve been through I could handle something like this, like it wouldn’t be so burdensome. If someone told me that I’d be struggling with a relationship of all things, I’d say to them that they were positively mad!”

Peggy pushed the plate away with her remaining pie on it.

“Oh Peggy, that’s what’s so funny about you,” Angie reached out to pat her hand comfortingly.

“That I have a rather crappy love life?”

“No, that you think it’s weird not to. You have tough skin. I admire that about you, but sometimes you hide behind it I think.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You act as though you can’t have feelings and you can’t show your emotions because you were expected not to show them for such a long time. It’s no surprise that you can’t shake the habit now. You’ve had it rough, honey. I know you have but behind that invisible armor of yours, you’re still one of us.”

Peggy gave a slight nod of her head. What was the point of trying to argue otherwise?

“You remember when I met you and I commented on Captain America?”

“Yes,” Peggy smiled despite not feeling an ounce of happiness. “You had seen him on one of his tours.”

“Your poker face was so strong. I would have never believed you knew him let alone loved the fella. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you to carry such a heavy secret, musta been awful.”

“I managed.”

“Why didn’t you just tell someone?”

Peggy snorted. “That silly show was already on the radio making a fool out of Steve and I. The boys at the SSR lived to remind me that they thought me to be nothing more than Steve’s liaison during the war. That’s all they ever saw me as, Angie, a joke, a woman and nothing more. I don’t know what hurt worse, the disrespect of his memory or me.”

“You think they’ll judge ya again if you side with Captain America—Steve, sorry.”

“How could they not?”

“Peggy, you’re not just an agent anymore. You’re the director and co-founder of SHIELD for goodness sake! They respect you; they respect the hell outta you. You know that.”

Indeed she did. It was hard to forget her days of just being an agent though. She was more qualified than half the men she worked alongside but was hardly seen as more than someone to answer the phones or take their lunch orders. Even when they had begun to see her as an equal, she always questioned if it was real or not.

“Well you wanna know what I think?”

She smiled again, “You’ll tell me either way.”

“Damn right. I think you deserve to be happy. Whether that’s with Daniel, Steve or whoever else, you deserve happiness. Stop worrying about what others _might_ think. They can take their opinions and shove it.”

If Angie was nothing else, she was brutally honest. It was a trait Peggy adored about her.

“You couldn’t be more right.”

“I know,” Angie beamed with pride. “You’ll figure it out.”

_

Her spirits felt lifted as the day went on. She left work feeling like her heart was no longer in the pit of her stomach that evening. On the way home, she took a small detour though.

She felt silly for knocking; she had a key after all. It didn’t take long for the door to open.

“Peggy,” Daniel just stared at her for a moment before stepping aside. “Come on in,”

“Thank you. How are you?” She asked as she took a seat on his slightly worn brown sofa.

“I’m alright,” He asked. He thought about sitting next to her but took a seat in the recliner instead. “You’ve been okay?”

“I’ve had better days. I’ve had worse ones too…”

They hadn’t spoken in a few days now. He had already taken time off from SHIELD since they were supposed to be on their honey moon.

“Good,” He rubbed his leg nervously. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, Daniel,”

“I suppose we should address the undeniable elephant in the room now?”

“The one in the suit you mean?” Daniel couldn’t help but to take the personal jab at Steve.

Peggy frowned, but didn’t call him out on it. “We can’t continue to act as though it doesn’t change things.”

“Why not? He’s _been_ de--gone, Peggy. I thought he was behind you.”

“Just as I was behind you when you left New York and got yourself engaged?” It was a low blow, a terribly low blow. But also a factual one.

Daniel’s engagement had been called off because of his unresolved feelings for her.

“That’s different.”

“Is it?”

“Are you trying to tell me you regret all this, _us_?” Daniel was starting to get agitated. He didn’t like being compared to the perfect man that was Steve Rogers. He was a hero, practically a damn saint. He could never compete with that. At least while he was thought to be dead, he had a fighting chance.

“Of course not!” Peggy said quickly. She would never toy with Daniel’s feelings. She did love him and she had honestly wanted to be with him.

“Then what’s your point here?”

“Could you have been happy with Violet? Even if I had never come to California?”

He looked away, turning his gaze downward to his crutch by his side. “I thought I could. I really did.” He whispered.

“As did I,” She said, her voice equally as soft. She walked over and knelt by his side. Lifting his chin up and forcing him to focus on her.

“Daniel, you were never just a second choice. I need you to understand that.”

He nodded silently.

“You’re a good man, an honest man. A man that I was proud to stand beside.”

He scoffed at the past tense of her statement.

“You didn’t fight Violet on her choice, did you? Because she was right…because she deserved more?”

He nodded again, knowing where she was going with this. She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away. “Well, Daniel--, her voice trembled. She thought she could do this. She thought she was strong enough for this. “You deserve more as well. I can’t pretend that Steve hasn’t reopened old wounds; wounds that were never properly close to begin with. I cannot in good conscience start something with you or anyone else knowing this.”

“You sure know how to break a guy’s heart, Carter.” Daniel joked sadly as he brought his thumb up to wipe away the tear she didn’t realize had fallen.

“It's a skill I never wanted to learn.”

“I know,”

She leaned into his touch, relishing the moment because it’d be their last.

“I knew the moment he returned. I _knew_ , Peggy.”

He had allowed himself to hope otherwise, that Peggy would stay with him. But whatever Steve and her shared in the past was far deeper than he could have imagined. Peggy loved him, he knew that as well, but she was completely in love with Steve.

“Keep the ring. Toss it or wear it around your neck just don’t give it back okay?” Daniel sounded every bit of heartbroken as he gave her the request.

She hadn’t taken it off yet. Looking down at her hand briefly she nodded. “Okay,”

She began to get up, Daniel dropping his hand as she did. “Take care,” She pressed her red coated lips against his cheek for the last time.

He closed his eyes as if he was trying to commit the feel of her lips to memory. “I’d tell you the same thing but I know you will.”

She stood up and nodded. Smiling tearfully at him before turning to leave. The key clanked softly as she left it on the table near the door and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I received some comments who were really pro-Peggy + Daniel. Sorry if Peggy's choice comes as a disappointment, but I always knew who she was going to choose.


	5. At last

Steve gazed out the window as Jarvis drove him to an undisclosed location. He had asked him where they were going several times to which the butler simply told him it was a surprise. Wherever he was being taken to, he was sure Howard was behind it. God help the other man if he thought he was going to stick him back in the facility again.

“Would Howard be that upset if you gave me a hint at least?”

“I’ve been told to keep my mouth closed on this matter Mr. Rogers. I’m afraid you’ll just have to trust me.”

Steve scoffed and gazed back outside the window. He didn’t _not_ trust Jarvis, but he couldn’t say he trusted him either. He was still a stranger, a kind one, but a stranger nonetheless.

_

Peggy ran her hands down the red dress trying to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles.

“You look fine Ms. Carter.” Ana told her for what felt like the 100th time.

“I haven’t worn this dress since-

“I know, you’ve told me.” She smiled kindly at her. “Have a seat. I’m sure they’ll be here shortly.”

“Alright,” Peggy sat down at the small table briefly watching the flickering flame of the candle in front of her. The doubts began to settle in as she waited. Would he even show? Was she doing the right thing?

“I’ll be on my way. You’ll be alright, won’t you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Peggy smiled at her before she turned away. It was just her now.

_

“We’re here Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis announced as he parked the car. Much to his disappointment, Steve let himself out of the car.

“Well follow me.” He said, quickly wiping the frown off of his face.

Jarvis led him down a hallway and to a windowless door. He had an odd feeling about this. “Jarvis you can tell Howard I’m not some lab rat, ok? I’m done being—

“Whoever said this had anything to do with Mr. Stark?” Jarvis cut him off.

Feeling stumped, Steve stared at him. “Then what’s going on?”

Jarvis opened the door and revealed Peggy sitting alone in the room. She looked nervous but rose to her feet as they began to enter the room.

“Steve, hello,”

Steve’s mouth couldn’t seem to formulate a proper greeting. He looked from Jarvis to her. She was wearing a red dress. _The_ red dress. She still looked breathtaking in it.

“I believe I should leave you two alone now. Give me a ring when you’re ready to leave.”

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy said.

He waved off her thanks and departed.

“Peggy,” Steve gulped.

“Shut the door won’t you, Darling? I don’t think we’ll be disturbed but you can never be too careful.”

“Right,” He nodded and pushed the door closed after him. “I—what are you doing here? What am I doing here?”

“Are you hungry?”

Steve looked down at the table to see the food already laid out for them both. “I could eat.”

“Well let’s have a seat than shall we?” She gestured towards the table and he obliged.

He sat down in the seat opposite of her but made no effort to dig into his meal.

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, Peg. This isn’t some dream is it? I’m not still under the ice am I?”

Peggy’s heart broke hearing him say that. “This is real, Steve.” She assured him.

“Feels too good to be true,” She heard him whisper.

“It does, doesn’t it?” She laughed softly. He turned his attention to her left hand. She was no longer wearing the ring.

“Daniel and I aren’t together anymore.”

“Because of me?”

“Yes and no,”

“I’m sorry.”

“What on earth for?”

“For ruining everything. I shouldn’t have come back.” Those were his fears speaking not him.

“Steve,” Peggy sighed. Perhaps dinner was going to wait after all.

She pushed away from the table and walked over to his side. He peered up at her. Her expression was soft which relaxed him.

She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand. It felt wonderful. To have her touch him, to just be with her. It had been too long.

“You’re not going to regret it, are you?”

“It depends, are you going to stop with these silly questions?” She teased.

“I just don’t want you to make a mistake.”

“I’m not. I chose you, Steve. No one forced my hand. I simply listened to my heart and well, you’ve always had it.”

“But—

“Oh won’t you hush already?” Peggy silenced him with a kiss. His words died on his lips as she covered his mouth with hers. Her lips were as soft as he remembered maybe even softer. He brought his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

“Do you have any more doubts?” She asked when the kiss ended.

“No ma’am.”

She placed another kiss on his cheek before going back to her side of the table.

As they ate, she told him about her conversation with Daniel. Steve felt bad for the other guy. He truly did. He knew how it felt to lose Peggy. It wasn’t something one could get over easily.

“Steve, I know it’s still a lot for you to take in. You’ve been gone for quite some time. The world that you knew has changed. What I feel for you hasn’t. I love you, Steve. I loved the fire in you even before you were Captain America. I loved your loyalty to Bucky, to your country. When you were lost, I didn’t know what to do but I couldn’t fall apart. You wouldn’t have wanted that and—

“And you’re far too strong of a person to have done that.” Steve chimed in.

Peggy was reminded of the conversation she had with Angie a few days ago. She was strong, but she was human. She had reminded her that it was okay to feel.

“I didn’t mourn you the way you deserved.” Peggy whispered with a heavy heart. She had spent the time after he went into the ice hiding her feelings, keeping them under lock and key constantly. The commandos knew better as did Howard and Captain Phillips but she kept up her tough exterior.

“Hey,” He reached over for her hand. “The war was going on. You couldn’t fall apart over me.”

“Agree to disagree,”

“You don’t have to mourn me anymore. I’m right here and I’m never leaving you again.”

“That’s the second promise you’ve made. Are you sure you’ll keep this one?”

“What was the _first_?”

“A dance.”

How could he have forgotten?

“Right,” He nodded his head. “I’m kind of late aren’t I? And I still don’t know how to dance.”

“Luckily for you I am still willing to teach you.”

She motioned for him to stand and then offered him her hand. He took it and followed her to the empty space in the middle of the room. As if on cue, music began to play.

“Howard?” He asked. She nodded.

“Place your hand here,” She instructed and guided his left hand to her lower back. “And this one here,”

She rested her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands were clasped together.

“You won’t step on my toes.” She grinned encouragingly up at him.

“I’ll try my best not to.”

They began to sway with the music. Steve didn’t step on her toes not once. By the end, she had rested her head against his chest and he had wrapped her in his arms.

“See, you weren’t too late after all, Steve.”

He smiled, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he did. There was still so much he had to get used to, so much he’d have to learn, but he could do it with Peggy by his side. He could do _anything_ as long as she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all to those who read, left comments and kudos!


End file.
